


Bedhead

by redcrowz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Gay Bed Stuff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrowz/pseuds/redcrowz
Summary: Tenko and Himiko have a snooze together. Sweepy Girls.





	Bedhead

It’s been a long and tiring day for both Tenko and Himiko.

Tenko had to practice her Neo Aikido, and Himiko was off to the side practicing her magic. Both of them were doing their own thing, but Himiko couldn’t help but look off to the side and admire Tenko. She noticed all of Tenko’s movements, the way she flows, god that’s so gay. She had to be careful though, not to stare too much that Tenko would notice. 

* * *

Himiko didn’t do as much physical activity as Tenko, but being the lazy mage she is, she crashed in her bed after a long day of practicing. She laid there for a while until a surprising knock came upon her door. Himiko quietly groaned and sluggishly got out of bed and approached the door.

Himiko opened the door and looked up to see someone’s vibrant green eyes.

 

“Hey, Yumeno-san!” Tenko said with a pleasant smile. It’s still evening, breaking close to nighttime. “Tenko hopes that she’s not intruding or anything… just wanted drop by and say hello! Oh! You, uh, dropped something.” Tenko had a particular mage’s hat in her hands, as she was fumbling around with it. Himiko patted the top of her head for reassurance, she didn’t even notice that her hat fell off during her practice. “Oh…! Thank you Tenko…  I really appreciate it. I didn’t even notice earlier...” She said as she took the hat back from the Aikido Master.

“No problem! Anything for Yumeno-san!” Tenko says oh so cheerfully. “Tenko… should be going back to her room now. It’s such a late hour and you probably have some other things to do. So… uh, see y-”

“Wait,” The mage said for a brief moment. “I’ve… really been been tired with all the same stuff I do over and over again. It’s been a lacking life for a mage like me, I dunno.” She shrugs. “I’m probably just talking nonsense, I _am_ low on MP…”

“I just wanted to ask… if you would stay over this night?

 

In the short moments after Himiko asked that question, she felt a wave of embarrassment flow through. Her cheeks were a very light pink and she sheepishly hid behind her hat out of embarrassment. What will Tenko say? Why did she drop that question so suddenly? Why-

 

Tenko sputtered, “UWAAAAH!? You-you mean like… sleep with Yumeno-san?? Tenko is too young to even-”

“No, no, not like that. Just like… a sleepover… lovey-dovey I guess…” Himiko quickly responded to the other’s confusion.

“B-but, Tenko isn’t lovey-dovey or romantic… anything like that!” Tenko obviously was flustered. It’s written all over her blushing face.

“S’just a bed, we don’t need to do anything too risque…” 

“EEEHHH? Te-Tenko would gladly stay over for Yumeno-san but… Tenko’s not ready for those kinds of _things_.” It seems Tenko was still having trouble figuring out what Himiko meant...

Himiko sighed. “Naaaa… I think we should head off to bed, I need to recover some MP…”

“Oh, yes! Right away!” Tenko exclaimed as she quickly noticed the time.

 

Both girls made their way to Himiko’s bedroom and changed into their sleepwear. Himiko put the hat she got from Tenko on the bedstand. As soon as they were done, they headed off to bed, facing each other. “Hey, Tenko?” Himiko murmured.

“Yes?” She faced Himiko.

 

“Thanks for staying with me…”

 

“I-It’s no problem, Yumeno-san! Anything for you!” Tenko exclaimed, and hugged Himiko right after that. Himiko was surprised from her action, but she was fine with it. She scooted closer to Tenko, still cuddling her.

“Goodnight, Tenko.”

 

“Goodnight, Himiko.”

* * *

It’s morning.

Naturally, Tenko was the first to wake up. She noticed that Himiko was still sleeping, not much of an early bird, huh? She tried to getting out of bed without disturbing the red-head’s rest, which failed due a bed creak.

“Nnn…?” She has awoken. Himiko raised a bit from her bed to check Tenko.

Tenko looked back to see Himiko with the most _adorable_ bedhead. Her once sleek bowl cut, now a spagetti now an unkempt, but cute hairstyle. Tenko couldn’t help but compliment Himiko.

 

_“Your… your bedhead's really cute!”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Not Good In Writing but o well  
> tenmiko is good
> 
> special thanks to joel, nor, and bright


End file.
